So you like it?
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: "So you like it?"  "yeah, I love it."


"So, you like it?"  
"Yeah, I love it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a while since you've gone through Goldenrod City. It was just as lively as before. You smiled at the radio tower that loomed over you, the satellite reaching toward the pale sky above. The memories of the Team Rocket infiltration flooded back to you.

"Good times, huh." You chimed, patting your Typhlosion's arm. He was smiling, too.

You saw a couple ride by happily on their bikes. "You know what; I think I'll go for a stroll on mine, too. Bunsen, return," You command as your pokemon disappeared into its capsule. You put its ball back into its rightful place, and retrieved your bike. You took off, pedaling slowly before gaining speed.  
The cool pre-Winter air and sent of blooming winter flowers blew through your chocolate hair and wafted your nose as you rode past the flower shop. Gripping your white puffy cap, you stifled a giggle. It had been a while since you actually rode your bike around. You remember that it was fun, and rightly so.

You rounded a corner, edging up to the bike shop. They had motorcycles now? You saw a couple of shiny new Harley-Davidsons' in the front, lined up with red price tags. Then, you saw another shade of red. It was him. You slowed to a stop. You wondered why Silver was there. He was looking at one in particular with deep interest. You decided to ride up and investigate (Provoke him was more like it).

"Hi, Silver!" you said as you skidded to a stop beside him.

He looked at you, and then went back to looking at the motorbike.

"Hey…." He replied indifferent.

You eyed the motorcycle in front of him.

"Wish you had one?" you smiled at him, pointing to it.

"Wishing is a waste of time." He said in his usually gloomy monotone. He looked at you with his signature glare.

"Don't be mean," you snapped, "Do you want one?" You crossed your arms frowning at him yourself.

"Yes Kotone, but what's it to you?" he grumbled.

"Nothing Silver, just asked a simple question." He was giving you the_ go away look_ by now.

You tapped your finger against your chin. "So….your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"

He squinted at you. He didn't say a word.

"The 27th…December I think." You looked at the grey sky thoughtfully.

"Wait, how did you know that?" He scowled along with his annoyed squinting.

"I make it my business to know," you grinned impishly, "I'm not saying I looked at your trainer card when you weren't looking. I know your phone number, too. Hmm, I think I'm saying too much." You folded your hands under your chin, and rested your elbows on the handles of your bike.

He frowned even harder. "Why do you feel that you need to harass me?"He hissed, roughly adjusting his black scarf.

"I dunno…." You cocked your head to the side.

"Well, see you later." You speed off abruptly. You looked back to see he was still frowning. You laughed as you pedaled of the corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One month later, and you had everything set.

You could see him across the field now. He was walking calmly through the tall grass, a pokeball gripped tightly in his left hand. You smiled warmly at the sight of him. You felt him coming long before you saw him. Battle anticipation was written all over his face. That was all it took to get him to meet up with you. One phone call (that you took with out his notice) and he came running. You said you wanted a rematch, and he was more that happy enough to take up your challenge. It was probably because he hadn't won to you yet. You swung your arms in excitement; he was only a few feet away now.

"Howdy!" you waved a goofy grin on your feminine face.

"You said you wanted to battle" He stuffed his cold hands in his jacket pocket.

"_Rude_, you didn't even say hi!" you sapped you hands on your hips.  
He rolled his eyes, "When do you want to begin?" he fixed his earmuffs, ignoring you.

" Actually, I have something to show you first", you said giddily, messing with your long red jacket.

He cocked and eye brow, and sighed, "Make it quick."

"Sure thing." You led him back a few yards to New Bark Town. You motioned him towards the shed in your back yard.

You tried to hold in your chuckles. He forgot you knew about his Birthday. You fiddle with your white mittens as you neared a green shed. Silver is following quietly, his arms crossed.

"What do you have to show me?" He demanded impatiently.

"Hold on will you! Stay right here, okay?" He waited away as you asked.

"_Ta, Da!_" you chirped, rolling out a jet black chrome finished motorcycle from its hiding place behind the shed doors.

"_**Happy Birthday!**_/b" you sing -songed to him.  
He gawked at you, surprised and completely shocked. He looked at the bike, and then stared right back at you.

"Go on, let it out. You know you want to….." You laughed at his facial expression.

"_OH MY GOD!_" you jumped at his out-burst. You didn't expect him to actually do that.

He was in front of you in an instant; Picking you up, and twirling you around in a tight hug. His cheek was presses against yours. You could have sworn you heard him murmur the words, "Gosh, I love you…"

"I know…." You said blushing, and hugging him back, "It's because I'm awesome like that."

He set you down, moving to sit on his shiny new bike. "I should think that I owe you something in return." He was beaming at you. It was something as rare as an azure flute. His smile was gorgeous, and it made your heart melt.

"Um….n-no biggy. I have _tons_ more money saved with my mom." You twirled nervously at one of the ends of your pigs tails.

"It's even got my name on it…" He mumbled, tracing his name painted in scarlet cursive on the bikes side. He turned around slightly, and saw the second seat.

"Hey, hop on," he patted the leather, "let's see how it runs." You blushed, lifting you leg over, and wrapping your arms tightly around his waste.

"Hold on tight!," He kicked up the stand, and fired up a roaring engine. You buried your face into his neck. You heart racing with excitement. You almost squealed as you took off.

"So, you like it?" you yelled over a chilly wind rush and snarling motor.

"Yeah, I love it!" he yelled back smiling.

End


End file.
